Why are you doing this to me?
by baejinjja
Summary: Jaemin with all his dissapointment and Haechan withh all his power to help Jaemin. Where did Jaemin's dissapointment came from? And can it be forgiven? [bxb;dldr;rnr]


Kesepian

Itulah yang dirasakan Jaemin saat ini. Sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya dulu sudahlah pergi. Memang masih ada Yeri sebagai sahabat yang selalu menemani Jaemin kemana-mana setelah seseorang itu menghilang, namun tetap ada perasaaan kehilangan yang cukup besar, karena Jaemin sudah menaruh hatinya kepada seseorang itu.

Kehilangan itu membuat Jaemin berubah hampir 180 derajat, namun Haechan selalu berusaha untuk membuat Jaemin bahagia selalu dan bisa menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Haechan juga selalu menjaga Jaemin kerana percaya atau tidak, Jaemin sering mendapat godaan dari laki-laki sekelasnya maupun tidak karena Jaemin termasuk lelaki cantik disekolahnya.

 **Why did you do this to me?**

 **Jaemin, Na**

 **BL ; AU ; DLDR**

 **Cast belong to themselves**

Hari ini, Haechan sedang sakit, jadi mau tidak mau Jaemin pergi sendirian kesekolahnya. Jaemin berjalan ke halte bus terlebih dahulu, lalu naik bus dan Jaemin berhenti di halte bus yang terdapat tepat di depan sekolahnya. Jaemin harus memasang muka sedatar mungkin agar tidak ada yang menggodanya, namun hal itu hanyalah sia-sia. Semua orangyang biasanya menggoda Jaemin, tetap melakukan hal itu yang membuat Jaemin sangatlah kesal.

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI? AKU MUAK DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA!" Jaemin berteriak di dalam lorong kelas 11 yang membuat sebagian besar lelaki yang menggodanya itu memilih untuk meninggalkan Jaemin, sementara sebuah geng yang paling terkenal itu yang diketuai yang Jeno terus menggoda Jaemin hingga Jaemin terpojokkan didalam ruangan studio.

"Ututu cantik jangan menangis dong, nanti luntur lagi." Tutur Jeno. Jaemin terduduk takut hingga nangis dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, salah satu faktornya adalah menghilangnya orang itu yang membuat Jaemin menjadi lebih lemah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakan kaki dari luar ruangan. Ialah Kim sonsaengnim. "Kembali kekelas, atau hukuman selama 1 bulan." Tututr Kim ssaem. Jeno dan teman-temannya tanpa melihat kebelakang sudah hafal suara itu, mau tidak mau mereka langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Jaemin yang sedang terduduk menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kim ssaem selalu menangani hal seperti ini semenjak kepergian seseorang yang sangat berdampak dikehidupan Jaemin itu. Kim ssaem juga merupakan orang yang selalu mendengar cerita Jaemin karena profesinya yaitu sebagai guru bimbingan konseling.

Kim ssaem membawa Jaemin ke ruangannya dan menidurkan Jaemin di kasur khusus untuknya yang disiapkan oleh Kim ssaem yang berada dibelakang meja kerjanya. Ia membiarkan Jaemin untuk menangis terlebih dahulu dan baru ia akan mendengar cerita Jaemin setelah Jaemin ingin menceritakannya. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Jaemin, ia hanya ingin membuat Jaemin merasa tenang dan aman. Namun sepertinya hari ini, Jaemin tidak ingi menceritakan apa-apa. Kim ssaem mengerti dan ia hanya memberikan elusan-elusan lembut di muka dan rambut Jaemin agar ia merasa lebih tenang.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Jaemin beranjak dari ruang BK dan pergi menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas 11-2. Ia duduk di barisan paling belakang. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menjadi peringkat pertama dikelasnya. Renjun yang merupakan seorang teman dari Jaemin itu berusaha memberikan makan ke Jaemin karena ia tau Jaemin belum makan dari pagi. Ia juga berusaha menghibur Jaemin agar ia bisa melupakan kesedihannya sesaat.

"Terimakasih Renjun, tapi sepertinya aku ingin pulang saja. Maukah kan menolong ku membuatkan surat izin?" Tanya Jaemin. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Balas Renjun. Lalu Renjun pergi ke ruang Kim ssaem dan membuatkan surat izin, sementara Jaemin membereskan peralatannya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah suratnya jadi, Renjun menaruhnya di kelas dan membawa Jaemin ke gerbang depan. Jaemin pun pulang setelah berterimakasih terhadap Renjun.

Saat Jaemin sedang berjalan di lapangan parker sekolah, ia menabrak seseorang yang memiliki aroma khas yang Jaemin sangat kenali, mempunyai postur tubuh yang Jaemin sangat kenali, dan memiliki suara yang Jaemin sangat kenali. "Mianhaeyo, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut orang yang ditabrak Jaemin. Kedua orang itu terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Jaemin lari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari orang itu. _'tidak mungkin…'_

Hari ini, Jaemin tidak pulang kerumahnya. Ia ingin tidur dirumah Haechan karena ia satu-satunya orang yang sangat Jaemin percaya. Sesampainya dirumah Haechan, Jaemin pergi menemui ibu Haechan untuk meminta izin tidur dirumahnya untuk satu malam, lalu dengan senang hati, Ibu Haechan mengizinkannya. Lalu Jaemin pergi kekamar Haechan dan mulai menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi disekolah hari ini, termasuk saat ia menabrak seseorang itu, dan mereka bercerita hingga terlarut dalam tidurnya.

Esok harinya, mereka berdua pergi kesekolah bersamaan dan ternyata hari ini adalah hari pengumuman ptogram beasiswa sekolahnya yang diadakan pertahun untuk siswa sekolah lain yang ingin belajar di sekolah itu dengan melewati beberapa ujian terlebih dahulu, jadi mau tidak mau, seluruh siswa harus berkumpul di lapangan untuk melaksanakan apel.

Jaemin dan Haechan berdiri dipaling depan karena jujur, mereka berdua penasaran dengan orang yang bisa masuk melewati beasiswa karena sudah dari lama, ujian masuk kesekolahnya dengan jalur beasiswa itu terkenal sangatlah sulit. Mereka semua menunggu sampai pada akhirnya, nama seorang laki-laki yang sangat Jaemin kenali itu disebutkan, dengan paras yang masih sama sempurnanya dan kejeniusan yang masih juga sama. 'Brukk' Jaemin pingsan seketika. Ia langsung diangkat oleh Haechan dan dibawa ke unit kesehatan sekolah, tapi ternyata, siswa jenius yang berhasil masuk melewati jalur beasiswa itu melihat Jaemin dan Haechan sesaat setelah ia menaiki podium.

' _Akhirnya, aku menemuimu lagi, nana…'_


End file.
